


Something About You

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, First Love, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Unasked and unanswered questions, memories of first love.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Something About You

I remember our separation. Never knew how much pain such a short sentence could cause. Feeling as if I was drowning, I wondered, when did I give so much power away?

A tear fell right down your cheek slowly. You were beautiful when you cried, such a bizarre trait. I could not look into your eyes.

Aggressively descriptive, they told a million stories in seconds, captured a thousand planets in them. Eyes that comforted me, eyes that made me feel something, anything, in times when my mind was floating around like dust, aimless, and hopeless.

There is something about you, dear. Something that makes me want to be 19 again, something that makes me want to leave everything behind and move to a small town in some European city.

And I would have gotten over you if it wasn’t for our song playing over and over again on the radio, at the coffee shop, mall, but most importantly, in my head. First love gets you bad, doesn’t it?

Now, us, kissing at the back of a cab, acting like we never had problems.

After all this time, why do I still miss you? Why does my chest feel so tight? Why do my legs get so light?

You are still a loose end in my life. Am I still a wonder to discover for you? What will we become?

Questions unasked and unanswered, we get to your apartment.


End file.
